Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK
by littleh121
Summary: Christine Cagney and Mary Beth Lacey are retried from the police force. Their good friend Jack Meadows from Sun Hill police station needs their help on a missing person's case and Alice Christine and Harvey suprises Mary Bath.
1. On th plane

**Title Cagney and Lacey go on a road trip to the United Kingdom.**

I do not own Cagney and Lacey or The Bill characters I have written this story for other fans to enjoy

Please feel free to let me know what you think of my story. I'm not that good at spelling and there may be some spell mistakes because I have dyslexia and this is my first time writing a fiction story.

Both Lieutenant Christine Cagney and Captain Mary Beth Lacey are in their sixes now and have retried form police force after serving many years.

They haven't worked since 1996 and now they have been brought out of retirement to help solve a case.

Superintendent Jack Meadows had emailed Lieutenant Christine Cagney to ask for her and Captain Mary Beth Lacey's help. He had booked the tickets and the hotel for them.

They fly on the 17th of January 2010 at 5pm.

**17th of January 2010.**

**Chris and Mary Beth were making their way to Sun Hill.**

**They have been travelling for hours now not long to they land at Gatwick airport in London.**

**Cagney.**

"Hey! Mary Beth I wonder why our good old friends from the other side of the pound need our help for?"

**Lacey.**

"I don't know Chris maybe they need help with a case that they can't solve or something?"

"Chris was you listening to me?"

"Hey! Cagney you listening to me?"

**Cagney.**

(Christine was sat back in her set and was fast asleep)

"What! Mary Beth you OK? Sorry I must have dropped off to sleep."

**Lacey.**

"Sorry Chris I didn't release you was fast asleep."

**Cagney.**

"That's alright Mary Beth try and get some sleep we soon will in the UK."

**Lacey.**

"4 more hours and we will be there good night Christine."

**Cagney.**

"Sweet dreams Mary Beth sweet dreams."

**Both women are a sleep now and the other passengers are talking away or watching the on flight movie.**

**Time has passed and it is now 11.45pm.**

**Both Mary Beth and Chris had been woken up by the co-pilot announcing that they will be landing shortly over the radio.**

**Lacey.**

"Chris look out your window at the beautiful sky out there?"

**Cagney.**

"It must be 12am and the sun is coming up and the colours are lovely pinks and reds."

**Lacey.**

"We must been getting ready to land now."

"Do you know who is picking us up Chris?"

**Cagney.**

"I don't know Mary Beth I just don't know all I know it is a young Police officer Called Alice that's all I know."

**Before Mary Beth could answer Chris they had landed.**


	2. At the airport

**Chris and Mary Beth are waiting at terminal 4 for their suitcases to be unloaded from plane.**

**Both women are shattered from the long flight.**

**Lacey.**

"So all we know is that the young police officer is called Alice that's going to pick us up."

**Cagney.**

"I wonder if it could be Alice Christine that is picking us up."

**Lacey.**

"I don't know Chris me and Harv haven't seen her since the holidays and she didn't say what she does for a living."

**Cagney.**

"She seems to be really enjoying working and living in the UK."

**Lacey.**

"How do you know that!"

" You only have seen her once or twice maybe three times when she visited us."

**Cagney.**

"I had spoken to her on the phone the other day and she emails me every day."

**Lacey.**

"That reminds me I have to ring Harvey to let him know we are here."

**Here come their suitcases one was bright pink and the other one was black with purple flowers on it.**

**Christine was try to pull the suitcases of the belt she was huffing and puffing has she did.**

**Mary Beth.**

"Hi hun we just landed and sorry for wakening you."

**Harvey.**

"That's OK honey I'm a wake and I'm on my way to supervise some young lads that's started to gut out a flat for the first time.

**Harvey is in his seventies now and a supervisor now but still works for himself with help from a group of lads that he had trained up.**

**Cagney. **

(Christine is red in the face from struggling to pulling the cases behind her.)

Hi Harv sorry to drag Mary Beth away from the phone I need her help with the cases."

**Mary Beth.**

"I got to go now love you and I'll see you soon."

"Harv I'm glad I didn't wake you and have a lovely day at work."

**Harvey.**

"Love you more honey see you soon."

"Oh Chris I didn't know it was you I thought it was Mary Beth."

**Both Harvey and Chris were in fits of laughter and Mary Beth too.**

**Cagney.**

"I love you too Harv."

"We'll see you soon bye Harvey."

**Harvey.**

"Chris you want let on to Mary Beth that I'm here in the United Kingdom I want to surprise her."

**Cagney.**

"I want Harv how's the decorating going on the new flat."

**Harvey.**

"Thanks Chris the decorating nearly done just a couple of things to finish off and see you two soon bye."

**Mary Beth**

"Bye Harv love you."

**Harvey.**

"Bye Honey I love you too."

**Mary Beth has got her cell phone back from Christine and has ended her call she had made to Harvey.**

**Both now pulling their suitcases behind them and making their way to customs and to the arrival gates.**

**Lacey.**

"It's wonderful that Harv still working and taking it easy now and some of the lads are sunshine kids you know that's helping him."

**Cagney.**

"It sounds wonderful that Harvey has given those kids a job there is not a lot of people out there that would do that you know."

**Lacey .**

"I know Chris and I wonder who this young police officer Last name is."

**Cagney.**

"Me to Mary Beth."

**Now it is 3am and the line is long to get throw customs. Chris and Mary Beth are wondering about the case they will be working on. **

**They have been on the road for some time now and both are ready for their beds.**

**Outside the airport Mary Beth and Chris are waiting to be picked up by the young officer called Alice unknown to Chris and Mary Beth it is Alice Christine Lacey.**

**Alice Christine Is Mary Beth and Harvey Lacey's daughter.**

**Alice Christine is in her twenties now and has followed in Mary Beth and Christine's footsteps and become a police officer herself.**

**Alice.**

"Well hello Lieutenant Cagney and Captain Lacey and welcome to the United Kingdom."

**Cagney.**

"Well would you look at that I told you Alice was coming to pick us up?"

**Lacey.**

"You did Chris and you were right too."

"Just look at you Alice Christine you look great in your uniform."

**Alice.**

"Thanks mom and how are you?"

"Did you and Auntie Christine have a good fight here?"

**Cagney.**

"just look at you."

"You look great in your uniform Alice Christine."

"Have you done something with your hair?"

**Alice.**

"Well thank you auntie Christine and yep I have coloured my hair too."

"Do you like it."

**Cagney.**

"I do and is it post to be pink or red your hair color"

**Alice.**

"Auntie Christine its post to be red it turned out that I brought the wrong colour."

**Lacey.**

"Never mind you still look gorgrues."

"What do you say Chris?"

**Cagney.**

"You still look gorgrues even with pink hair. "

**Alice.**

"Thank you and you both really have cheered me up."

**Lacey.**

"So Alice Christine do you know what case will be working on?"

**Alice.**

"I do mom the information pack about the case is in the car."

"Mom can you please call me Alice instead of Alice Christine please."

**Lacey.**

"Sorry Alice it is then I forgot you're grown up now."

**Cagney.**

"You don't have to call me Auntie Christine just Chris will be fine."

**Alice. **

"OK Chris it is then."

**Alice, Mary Beth and Chris made their way to the car**


	3. Going to the hotel at the hotel

**Alice Christine was driving her mom and Chris to their hotel where they will be staying.**

**Chris and Mary Beth were looking at the information on the case they will be working on. It is 5.35am now.**

**Lacey.**

"So Alice how long have you been working on this missing person's case for."

**Alice.**

"Mom I'm only a collage support officer at a local college."

**Lacey.**

"So you're not working at Sun Hill police station then."

**Alice.**

"I work alongside superintendent Jack Meadows and his team on cases that's involving the college I work at but."

**Mary Beth was concentrating on the file to even notice that Alice stopped half way through what she was saying. **

**Cagney.**

(Talking in a soft voice. Not to upset Alice.)

"Alice what's wrong you see to be upset about something"

**Alice. **

"It's to do with this missing person's case. "

**Cagney.**

"Do you know this person Alice?"

**Alice.**

"I do Chris they call her H Newt."

"She goes to the college were I'm posted I was a signed to look out for her and her friends."

**Lacey.**

"We'll find her safe and sound and she is a sunshine adult it says in her college file."

**Alice.**

"I know mom they don't like to use the words disabled and learning disabilities"

**Cagney.**

"Do you know it sounds lot better calling those adults and kids sunshine kids and adults?"

"What do you say Mary Beth.?"

**Alice.**

"Sounds like mom is fast asleep we want belong till we arrive at the hotel."

**Cagney. **

(Having a slurp of her double espresso. Before she answered Alice.)

"How well do you know H and her friends."

**Mary Beth snoring loud now Chris and Alice are laughing as try to talk because of the sound that Mary Beth was making as she sleeps.**

**Alice. **

"I know H really well and her friends too."

"They call H's friends Louise and Laura they all go to the same classes together."

**Cagney. **

"So will your mom and I be meeting H's friends tomorrow at this college were you work?"

**Alice.**

"Yep and the college is called Summer set Rise."

"You will have to meet Jack and his team at Sun Hill first before you meet them."

**Lacey.**

(Mary Beth had just woken herself up from her snoring.)

"Alice how long have I been a sleep for"

**Alice. **

(Alice was hyper because she had too much caffeine.)

"You have been a sleep for an hour mom."

**Lacey. **

(Really concerned about her daughter's behaviour.)

" Bloody hell! have you been taking something?"

"You are talking really fast?"

**Alice.**

"No! mom I haven't taken any thing."

"Mom I had too much caffeine last night and this morning to keep myself a wake."

**Cagney.**

"That takes me back to the good old days when we was young and need a lot of coffee to keep going "

**Lacey.**

"Yes it dose Chris the good old days.

"I hope you don't drink a lot of coffee like you have been doing young lady!."

**Alice.**

I'll be OK in a couple of hour's mom and we have arrived at the hotel now.

**Cagney.**

"What a lovely! Hotel and it has a lovely name too"

"I'm ready for my bed now."

**Lacey.**

Wow! I never thought that I would be staying a hotel called The Royal.

**Alice.**

"Only the best for you Chris and you mom"

**Lacey.**

"Alice what time would our good old friend Jack Meadows at the police station."

**Alice.**

"Not till tomorrow mom and I'll be picking you and Auntie Christine up at 7am"

**Cagney.**

"You called me Auntie Christine it's just Chris."

**Alice.**

"Sorry Chris."

"I'll see you both in the morning now get some rest."

**Lacey.**

"Bye sweetie see you tomorrow at 7am."

**Cagney.**

"Bye love see you tomorrow Alice."

**Alice.**

"Bye Mom and bye Chris love you both."

**Chris and Mary Beth have arrived at their hotel.**

**Alice as left them now.**

**Mary Beth is a sleep in her hotel room next door to her Chris is fast asleep in her hotel room too.**


	4. Going to Sun Hill & meeting the team

**7am on Monday the 18th of January 2010.**

**Mary Beth and Chris were waiting for Alice to pick them up and take them to Sun Hill Police station.**

**Both rested after having a good night's sleep and are eager meet Jack and his team.**

**Lacey.**

"Morning Chris did you sleep well last night?"

**Cagney.**

"Morning Mary Beth and I slept like a log last night."

"I wonder how Alice is this morning."

**Lacey.**

"I really hope Alice ok this morning. "

"I was ever so worried about her Chris."

"She was on a high after having too much bloody! Caffeine."

**Cagney.**

"She'll be alright and it was funny how fast she was talking it made me chuckle "

**Lacey.**

"I was so worried and concerned about her but it made me chuckle too."

**Alice.**

"Morning mom and Chris how are you both this morning?"

**Lacey.**

"Good morning Alice my love how are you feeling this morning?"

**Alice.**

"I'm feeling fine mom thanks."

**Cagney.**

"Morning Alice glad you're feeling better after your caffeine fix yesterday."

**Alice.**

"Morning Chris and I promise I will lay off the coffee from now on."

**Lacey.**

"Glad to hear that you going to give up drinking coffee Alice"

"Do know who will be working with me and Chris on the missing person's case?"

**Alice.**

"Mom can I tell you on the way there because I don't want hit the morning traffic."

**Cagney.**

"You ready Mary Beth looks like Alice in the car now and eager to get going."

**Lacey.**

"So what are we waiting for lets go."

**Chris and Mary Beth have closed the passenger's doors behind them.**

**Alice telling Chris and her mom all about the officers they will be working with on the case.**

**Alice.**

"DC Jo Masters I worked a long side her many of times and she really good at her job. "

"DC Mickey Webb he likes to play the lone ranger and he knows the streets like the back of his hands"

**Lacey.**

"I remember meeting them when you're pop and I came over to see you when you moved over here."

**Cagney.**

"How long is it now since you left home must be 4 years now?"

**Alice.**

"I moved here when I was 19 years old and it will be six years this year since I left home."

"There is one more person you will be working with."

**Cagney. **

"I was only two years out and who this other person do we know them."

**Lacey.**

"Let me guess it must be support officer Lacey."

**Alice.**

"Yep and I'm really looking forward to working with my mom. "

**Cagney.**

"What! About me."

**Alice.**

"You too Chris I'm so glad! that you two are working on this case and we passing Summer Set Rise College now."

**On the gates to the college a sign says welcome to Summer Set Rise College.**

**The college only 4 hours ride to Sun Hill police station in the car.**

**Cagney.**

Looks like we have arrived at Sun Hill.

Both Mary Beth and Chris were eager to be getting out of the car and get on with the job.

Waiting inside the station were Superintendent Jack Meadows, DC Jo Masters and DC Mickey Webb.

**Jack.**

"Morning Chris."

**Cagney.**

"Morning Jack."

**Jack then turned to Say Morning to Mary Beth and Alice.**

**Jo and Mickey had said their good mornings to Chris, Mary Beth and Alice when passed them in the reception.**

**In the debriefing room Jack was debriefing Chris and Mary Beth and the rest of his team about the case.**

**Jack.**

"Can I have you attention please? "

"We have a missing person out there and we need to find her."

"Alice would you like to explain more about the case then we can get out there and fined her."

**Alice.**

"Thank you boss right H Newt has been missing for weeks now."

"She is a student that goes to Summer Set Rise College."

"H's friends Louise and Lisa said that she had a bit of a running with three others students a couple of days ago before she went missing."

**Mickey.**

" How come Mary Beth and Chris are here."

**Jo.**

"Mickey they are the best they have worked on lots of missing person's cases and they have found them alive."

**Mickey.**

"Sorry for asking."

"Do we have names those thugs that been giving her hassle."

**Alice.**

"We have and I have seen them around college they call them Twinkle, Joe and Max."

**Jack.**

"Mary Beth and Chris you will be helping me interview H's friends here."

"Jo, Mickey you go with Alice to the college "

"Any questions good lets go then."

**Alice, Jo and Mickey are on their way to the college to find out if anyone knows about the disappearance of H Newt.**


	5. At Summer Set Rise College

**Its 9th of February2010 and it has been weeks since H was kidnapped and today is the day she will be rescued. **

**Alice, Jo and Mickey have arrived at Summer Set Rise College.**

**They were greeted by principal Andrews **

**Alice.**

"Hello Mr Andrews."

**Mr Andrews. **

"Hello officer Lacey."

**Alice.**

"Mr Andrews is it OK if we do a door to door inquires please."

**Mr Andrews.**

"Not at all officers if you need anything I can help you with just let me know."

**Alice.**

"Mr Andrews I would like to talk to Twinkle Wilson, Max Evens and Joe hope please."

**Mr Andrews.**

"You can and I was going to call by your office this morning."

"Those troublemakers I found some cans of beer hidden in one of their flats "

**Jo.**

"Were can we find them now Mr Andrews."

**Mr Andrews.**

"You can find them in flat a46 in block B."

**Jo.**

"Thank you Mr Andrews."

**Mr Andrews.**

"Officer Lacey will so you the way if you excise me I have all of paperwork to do."

**Jo.**

"Thank you Mr Andrews."

"Bye."

**Mickey.**

"Alice how well do you know Max Wilson and his two friends?"

**Alice.**

"Really well you should see their college files."

"Max Evens he's the ring leader the other just follow order that he gives them."

**Jo.**

"Probably not a good time to bring this up but I'm moving from the CID department."

**Mickey.**

"You moving were to then?"

**Jo.**

"Jack asked me if I wanted be promoted to Sergeant."

**Mickey.**

"We have to go out and celebrate your promotion."

**Alice had given them the signal that they was outside flat a46 **

**They could hear Max and one of his friends were talking over the loud music that was coming out of his flat window unknown to them that Alice had opened the letter box and was listening to what they was saying.**

**Max.**

"We got away with it no one knows she is here and it's been two weeks now maybe Mr Andrews will put up award poster and I get my girl and money."

"We'll split the money three ways."

**Joe.**

"I don't know maybe you should let her go now."

**Max.**

"No way am I letting her go till I get the money."

**Joe. **

"You want me to give the bitch a drink Max."

**Max.**

"No."

**Max.**

"Fuckin' slag."

**Still listening through the letter box and Alice was trying to locate where they might have hidden H.**

**But Joe had spotted them.**

**Joe.**

"Max the police are looking through the letter box do you want me to get rid of them."

**Max. **

"Get in there don't make a sound do you hear me.

**Max has slammed the door behind H now she is in total darkness now.**

**Unknown to her that helps is just outside.**

**Joe.**

"Officer Lacey what can we do for you on this fine afternoon."

**Alice. **

"Mr Andrews asked me to ask you would you mind turning your music down."

"Do you know the rules about drinking cans of beer in your flat if you haven't cleared it with Mr Andrews?"

**Max.**

"OK officer Lacey so why are your other officer friends here."

**Alice.**

"We are investigating the disappearance of Miss H Newt."

**Max.**

"I've seen her around college and I have heard she has disappeared."

**Alice.**

"I know you were hassleing her on the day she went missing."

**Joe.**

"Max and I had nothing to do with H going missing."

**Jo.**

"So you want mined if we had a look around your flat then Mr Evens."

**Max.**

"I do me and my mate Joe are going out do you mind coming back later on officers."

**Alice.**

"I would like you and Joe to come to Sun Hill police station with those officers."

**Joe.**

"Why we haven't done anything wrong."

"Why! Should we have to go with them?"

**Alice.**

"They only need your help and you're not in any trouble.

**Max.**

"Ok I've just have to get my student id card that I left on the kitchen table."

**Mickey.**

"That's fine I'll wait outside for you then.

**Back in side Max Evan's flat.**

**Max had checked on H before he closed his front door to his flat behind him.**

**H had two black eyes and a hand mark from the slap that Max had given her. **

**When he shoved her into the small darkened room with only a little bit of light that was coming through the holes in the curtains were Max had holed her captive for weeks.**

**Mickey.**

"Max you ready to go Joe and Dc Masters are waiting in the car waiting for us."

**Max.**

"I'm ready let's going."

**Alice had stayed behind to catch up with her paperwork that she had left in her office.**

**Harvey was on the other side of the college were the tutors and Principal Andrews was living.**

**Harvey are going to move into one of the flats that he is decorating and one of the other flats Chris will be moving to too.**

**Alice.**

"Hi pap how's the decorating going and I have brought you a mug of coffee."

**Harvey.**

"You how's the missing person's case going that you are working on."

"I think we nearly cracked it pap I have to go I need to check out something out pap."

**Harvey.**

"See you late Alice love."

**Alice.**

"Bye Pap love you and see you later."

**Alice had dialled a number as she walking out of the flat were her pap was working.**

**Jack.**

"Hi Alice I have spoken Miss Wilson and I know she had no involvement in the kidnapping of H.

**Alice.**

"Twinkle Wilson is one of the good guys boss and she was working for me is she ok"

**Jack.**

"Twinkle fine and she told your mom and Chris everything.

"Alice your mom asked me to tell you to come back to the station."

**Alice.**

"I'll be right there boss."

"Did my mom say why she needs me back at the station?"

**Jack.**

"Your mom just needs you back here that's all she said."

**Alice at this moment was in her car with the car engine was running and now she is on her way back To Sun Hill police station to find out what her mom wants her for.**


	6. Back at Sun Hill & Mary Beth had a plan

**Mary Beth and Chris are waiting outside Sun Hill police station for Alice.**

**Mary Beth and Chris had a plan to get H out of Max Evens' flat safely and catch him and his friends red handed.**

**Lacey.**

"I really hope our plan works Chris?"

**Cagney.**

"It will work Mary Beth and I know how upset Alice was when H went missing."

**Lacey.**

"I know Alice and H are really great friends."

"I remember when we seen H for the first time and I know from then on she was a kind and caring person."

**Cagney.**

"I remember that first meeting too"

"Alice is here and she looks like she seen a ghost."

**Alice. **

"Mom, Chris."

**Cagney. **

(Talking in her soft voice because she was concerned for Alice.)

"Alice what's wrong you ok are you hurt?"

**Lacey.**

(Talking softly Mary Beth could see that her daughter was upset.)

"Alice love what's wrong as someone hurt you"

**Alice.**

"No mom I'm ok."

**Lacey.**

(Still talking in her soft voice.)

"What's wrong has something happened? "

**Cagney.**

"You look like you seen a ghost."

**Alice.**

"No nothing has happened"

"I had a look around Max's flat and I think I know where he is keeping H."

**Lacey. **

(Talking in her cross voice now.)

"What!"

"You break into Max Evans's flat?"

**Alice.**

"Mom I'm sorry for break into his flat but I know that H is in there."

**Lacey.**

"We know Alice Twinkle had told me that there is a room next door to Max's bedroom."

**Alice.**

"I know and I had a look through the key hole and I seen H."

**Cagney.**

"Do you know if she looks ok and your mom and I have got a plan?"

**Alice.**

(Looking much better now knowing that Chris and her mom had a plan to rescue H.)

"I could she her all that I could see was her feet tied with ties."

"That all I could see the room was dark and there not a lot of light."

"What's your plan can I help you with anything."

**Chris and Mary Beth started to tell Alice their plan and that principal Andrews know their plan and that he was going to help them.**

**The plan that Mary Beth and Chris can up with is to let Max and his friends go and they would lead them to be H and that Alice will drive twinkle back to college and wait if her till max and his friends go to his flat.**

**Cagney.**

"So what do you think of our plan then?"

**Alice.**

"I love it and I know that Mr Andrews would come down really hard on them."

**Lacey.**

"The other plan was for you to wait her with Twinkle till we had recued H."

"So you have got two plans to choose from plan."

**Alice.**

"Mom do you mind if I ask Twinkle what she would like to do."

**Lacey.**

"That's fine Alice love."

**Alice.**

"Thanks mom."

**Alice was asking twinkle what she would like to do go back to college or stay at the police station.**

**Twinkle.**

"Alice can we stay here?"

"I don't what to be there when they bring H out."

**Alice.**

"That's ok and thank you for your help for the last couple weeks."

**Twinkle.**

"Alice I really enjoyed myself helping people like H."

**Alice.**

"We better wait in the soft interview room."

**Twinkle.**

"I hope H will be ok.

**Alice.**

"Me too and we better get going looks like they letting them go.


	7. Max & his mates are leving Sun Hill

**Twinkle and Alice have gone into the soft interview room.**

**So Max and his friends want know that they are still at the police station.**

**Louise and Lisa were at the police station all day.**

**Chris, Mary Beth and Jack have left the police station and on their way to Summer Set Rise College and it is now 6pm **

**Louise and Lisa were at the police station all day.**

**Jo.**

"Miss Smith you're free to go and thank you for your help with our investigations."

**Louise.**

"Thank you Officer."

**Mickey**.

"Miss Penny you're free to go and thank you for your time"

**Lisa.**

"Thank you."

"Com'on Louise let's get out of this place."

**Jo.**

"Mr Evens and Mr Hope you both free to go and thank you both for your help."

**Joe.**

Com'on Max lets go and thank you officer.

**Max and Joe had joined Louise and Lisa that were waiting inside a taxi that parked outside the police. Louise had order the taxi to take them all back to college.**

**Louise.**

"Summer Set Rise College please mate."

**Taxi Driver.**

"Right way Miss."

**Louise.**

"com'on can't you go any faster."

**The cap driver didn't answer Louise he just put his foot down and it wasn't long to they were back at the college.**

**The taxi had stopped and max, Lisa and Louise got out of the taxi first Joe was still in the taxi paying the cap driver.**

**Joe had gotten out of the taxi and the taxi drove away**

**Principal Andrews was waiting for Max and his friends outside his office.**

**Louise, Lisa and Joe were coming round the corner but there were no sign of Max. **

**Joe.**

"Look out principal Andrews on portal."

**Mr Andrews.**

"Good evening Joe can I have a word with you and your friends."

**Louise.**

"Evening Principal why we haven't do anything wrong."

"I would like to talk to all of you."

**Louise.**

"What! Right now we must get on with our studying."

**Mr Andrews.**

"Right now in my office and have any of you seen Mr Evens."

**Joe.**

"We haven't seen him Mr Andrew sir."

**Lisa.**

"He might be at his flat principal Andrews we just got back from the police station."

**Mr Andrews.**

"Thank you Miss Penny."

**Lisa, Louise and Joe followed Principal Andrews into his office.**

**Max Evens had slipped by principal Andrews to get back to his flat.**


	8. Mary Beth's suprise

**The undercover officers and Jack will be spending the night in one of the college's flats.**

**Pc Mel Ryder where staying in flat c4 in block E Superintendent Jack Meadows will be staying with officers Mel and Benjamin.**

**Mary Beth and Chris are having a walk around the college grounds Chris had spotted Harvey standing near the posh area of the college were the tutors and Alice lived.**

**Lacey.**

"I wonder how Harv doing I haven't spoken to him since we go here.

**Cagney.**

"Why don't you ask him?"

**Mary Beth.**

"Harv what you doing here I thought you were in France."

**Harvey.**

"Babe I wanted to surprise you."

Mary Beth.

"Harv you sure did."

Hun why are you at Summer Set Rise College."

**Harvey.**

"Jeff Andrews had offered me a job as a handy man at the college and I said yes."

Mary Beth.

"Chris did you know about this?"

**Cagney.**

"I sure did Mary Beth and Alice did too."

**Lacey.**

"But what about our belongings Harv."

**Harvey.**

"Don't worry babe our belongings."

**Cagney.**

"Mary Beth my love I had them shipped across with my belongings."

**Lacey.**

"I can't believe it you two and Alice Christine had kept this a secret from me all this time.

**Harvey.**

"Do you know where our wonderful daughter Alice is?"

**Mary Beth.**

"Alice said that she would be staying a hotel tonight we Twinkle Hope tonight."

"This missing person's case has upset Alice very bad."

**Harvey.**

"Poor love."

"Dose Alice know the person that's gone missing."

**Cagney.**

"We all know her and its H Newt."

"It not a missing person case anymore it's a kidnapping now."

**Harvey.**

"H she a lovely young woman and has a heart of gold."

"Chris, Mary Beth is there anything I can do to help."

**Cagney.**

"There's nothing that you can do but maybe there is something that you can do."

**Lacey.**

"What's that then Chris?"

**Cagney.**

"Make one of his best club sandwiches."

**Harvey.**

"That's a wonderful idea Chris she might be hungry."

"H really loved my club sandwiches when she came for tea before she went missing."

**Mary Beth. **

"I bet H would love one of your club sandwiches Harv."

"Chris I got a good feeling that we going to get H out save and sound."

**Cagney.**

"You right there Mary Beth and we better get some sleep."

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow for us and H."

**Harvey.**

(Harvey had given Chris a kiss on her cheek and hugged.)

"Night Chris sees you in the morning."

**Cagney.**

(Chris had hugged and had given Harvey a kiss on his cheek.)

"Good night Harvey see you tomorrow."

**Lacey.**

(Mary Beth had given her partner a hugged and had given her a kiss on her cheek.)

"Night Chris sees you in the morning partner."

**Cagney.**

(Chris had given her partner a hug and had given her a kiss on the cheek.)

"Yeah partner sees you in the morning and good night."

**Harvey and Mary be had closed their new flat door behind them and next door to them is Alice's flat and the flat just two doors down is Christine's flat right next door to Christine Cagney is Miss H Newt's flat.**

**All the flats are on the ground floor of block A.**


	9. The Recue and coming home from hospitel

**It's Wednesday the 10****th**** of February 2010. **

**Mary Beth and Chris said good bye to Harvey when they left to meet the Superintendent near the college picnic area to go over the plan.**

**Jack.**

"Morning Christine."

"Good morning Mary Beth."

**Both Christine and Mary Beth had said good morning to jack at the same time.**

**Mel and Benjamin were near Max's flat and waiting for their orders from Jack. **

**Mel.**

"Ben did you hear that."

**Mel had heard Max shouting and he had something in his hand.**

**Ben.**

"I heard it too Mel."

**Mel.**

"Ben we got her out of there now."

**Ben.**

"We need to wait Mel for the Superintendent's orders."

**Mel.**

"Well I'm not waiting I'm going."

"It's a 417k (person with a knife.)"

**Ben.**

(Talking to Jack on his mobile phone.)

"Sup can you hear me Mel's going into Evans's flat."

**Jack.**

(Talking to Ben on his mobile phone.)

"Mary Beth and Christine are on their way."

**Ben.**

"Mel has turned her mobile phone on to loud speaker."

**Jack.**

" Good keep me informed over and out."

**Chris and Mary Beth were on their way to Evans's flat.**

**To see if they can help out and to give their advice to Mel who never had to deal with a hostage situation before and never has Ben.**

**The college doctors and paramedics were on red alert **

**You can hear everything that was going on in Max Evans's flat.**

**In Max Evans's flat Mel was trying to calm the situation down.**

**Mel.**

"Max I'm a police officer and my name is Mel."

**Max.**

"How do you know my name?"

"I've a knife and I'm not afraid to use it."

**Mel.**

"Please just put the knife down."

At this point Max was waving the knife around.

**Mel.**

"Max please put the knife so we can talk."

**Max did answer Mel straight away he moved to the door of the darkened room where H was.**

**He opens the door so Mel could only see H's left hand and foot.**

**Max.**

"She in there."

**Mel.**

"Max can I please have a look at H to make so she ok and not hurt."

**Max.**

"No She my ticket out of here."

Mel.

"Calm down and just put the knife down on the table nice and slowly."

**Max did what Mel asked him to do and he had put the knife down on the table.**

**Unknown to Mel that H was in a bad way she had a gash on her right arm were max had stabbed her with a Brocken ruler and had burn marks all over her feet and broken fingers on her left.**

**But Max had put dressings her injuries **

**Max.**

"I show you where she is."

"She in here."

Still tied to the chair in the shorts and t-shirt that max had given her to wear.

**Mel.**

"Miss Newt are you ok"

**H.**

(Trying to hold back to tears that were in her eyes. she didn't say anything she just mouthed the words.)

"Get me the out of here."

**Mel.**

"Max can I remove the ties from around H's feet and hands now."

**Ben had slipped into the flat and had grabbed Max from behind.**

**Mel.**

"Come with me now H your safe and sound now it's all going to be ok"

**H.**

"What will happen to Max and the others?"

**Mel.**

"Don't worry about them now let's get you out of here?"

**Ben had handed Max over to Chris that was waiting outside.**

**Ben.**

"Mel do you need any help."

**Ben.**

"Ben can you tell the college paramedics that they can come in now."

**Paramedics went into the flat to bring H out of the flat they tried to get her to sit in the wheel that they wanted to bring her out of the flat but she refused.**

**Mel and Ben said that they will help her walk out of the flat to the waiting college ambulance that was waiting to take her to the medical wing. **

**Ben.**

"Com'on flower your safe and no one can hurt now."

**Mel.**

"There is some people waiting outside for you. Com'on sweetie."

**Now outside Chris and Mary Beth were so happy to see H and that it had turning to a blood bath.**

**Chris had promise H that she would go in the ambulance with her.**

**Mary Beth had made a phone call to Alice Christine to let her know that H was fine.**

**Principal Jeff Andrews had punished Max and his friends by sending them to the other side of the college where there is a boot camp.**

**Chris was waiting in the reception of the medical wing for the doctor to finish checking H over.**

**Cagney.**

"Doctor Can you please tell me how Miss Newt is please."

**Doctor.**

"Miss Newt she dong great."

"The college canceller is with her now."

**Cagney.**

"Thank you doctor do you know if I can see her now."

**Doctor.**

"I'll have to check to see if Mrs Heart has finished."

The doctor had gone to see if Mrs Heart had finished with H.

**Mrs Heart.**

"You must be Christine Cagney."

**Cagney.**

"I'm Christine Cagney "

**Before Mrs Heart could say that Chris could take H home.**

**H was standing next to Mrs Heart.**

**Mrs Heart.**

"H needs a good night sleep and something to eat and lots of rest too."

**Chris and H left the medical wing hand in hand to the waiting golf buggy that was waiting for them. To take them home.**

**Chris.**

"Bet you starving and ready for a lovely hot shower."

**H.**

(Crying now.)

"Chris I thought that I wouldn't get out of there alive."

**Chris.**

"Don't worry about that now you home now sweet heart."

**Back at the flats now Mary Beth, Harvey and Alice were waiting for them outside the flats.**

**H had a patch worked blanket wrapped around her shoulder and she was holding on to Chris for support. They had made it to H's front door and Alice had opened it**

**Alice.**

"How are you H."

"My pap just made you one of his club sandwiches."

**H did answer Alice because she out of it because the doctor had given her some sedatives.**

**Chris had settle H down on the sofa in H's flat.**

**Then she made cups of tea for H, Mary Beth and herself.**

**The patched worked blanket that H had still had a wrapped around her shoulders Mary Beth had wrapped it right around her because she had fallen fast asleep on the sofa **

**Both Chris and Mary Beth stayed to have their drinks before kissing H on the cheek before leaving H to sleep.**


	10. Dealing with what happend and feelings

**It has been 4 days now since the kidnapping had happened and H had started to have nightmares and waking up in the middle shouting out.**

**Alice, Mary Beth, Chris and Harvey said that they will help her get over it and it will take a long time before things start to be normal agene.**

**Mary Beth.**

"How is H this morning Chris?"

**Chris.**

"I think she's doing ok."

**There was a knock on the front.**

**Mary Beth.**

"I wonder who that could be."

"It might be Harvey forgotten his keys."

**Mrs Heart**

"Good morning Mrs Lacy."

**Lacey.**

"Mrs Heart what can I done for you?"

**Mrs Heart.**

"Have you seen Miss Newt today?"

**Lacey.**

(Looking worried.)

"Why has something happened?

**Mrs Heart.**

"Miss Newt had missed her appointment agene."

**Lacey.**

"Would you like me to pop round and see if she all right?"

**Mrs Heart.**

"Thank you Mrs Lacey and can you pass a message to Miss Newt."

**Lacey.**

"I will do Mrs Heart and good bye."

**Mary Beth closed the door behind her and went back into the kitchen to Chris.**

**Chris and Mary Beth carried on talking about how H is coping with everything and Mary Beth had told Chris the message that Mrs Heart had asked her to pass on to H when they go see her.**

**The message was can you tell H that I have a surprise for her and I will be sending it with Alice.**

**Chris.**

"We better go see H to see if she is ok and still alive."

**Mary Beth.**

"Poor sweetie I hope she's alright and haven't done anything stupid."

**Chris.**

"Can you hear something like a dog yapping?"

**Alice was at Mary Beth's front door with a little black and white Border collie puppy.**

**Mrs Heart's surprise for H was a puppy.**

**Mary Beth.**

"I can and I can hear Alice shouting too."

**Mary Beth had opened her front door agene this time Chris was standing by Mary Beth's **

**Alice.**

"Mom, Chris come quick."

**Mary Beth.**

"What happened Alice Have you seen H?"

"What you got in that box?"

**Chris.**

"What a cute little puppy you got there Alice is that for H."

**Alice.**

"Mrs Heart said to bring this little bundle of joy to H's flat."

**Chris.**

"Your mom and I just on our way to see H."

**Alice.**

"I haven't seen her since she came home from hospital."

**Mary Beth.**

"Alice love H Safe now that's she home."

"The night that Chris had brought her home your pap had installed a baby monitor."

"So we could listen out for her."

**Alice.**

"Good old pap."

"Little bundle of sunshine will put the smile on her face."

**Cagney. **

"Com'on if we going to see H."

**Mary Beth.**

"Com'on a long Alice."

**Alice. **

"Coming mom."

**The puppy was called Gem Mrs. Heart had named her it.**

**Chris had knocked on H's door.**

**There was no answer Alice and Mary Beth had arrived.**

**Mary Beth had opened to letter box and shouted to H to open the door.**

**H had opened her front door to Mary Beth becouse she could hear her shouting.**

**H.**

"Hi Mary Beth."

"Hi Chris."

"Hi Alice would you like to come in."

**Mary Beth, Chris and Alice had followed H into the flat.**

**Alice still holding the box that had Gem inside it.**

**H. **

"Sorry I did answer the door before I've just gotten the shower."

**Mary Beth.**

"How you doing kid?"

**H.**

"No very well Mary Beth."

**Mary Beth.**

"Come and sit down and rest."

**Alice.**

"Mrs Heart has sent me with a little surprise for you."

**Chris was coming back into the living room carrying a tray of hot cups of tea that she had made in the kitchen.**

**Chris.**

"There you go my flower a nice hot cup of tea for you."

"You really will love you surprise."

**Alice.**

"I would like you to meet Gem your new four legged therapist"

**H.**

Wow! I love her.

"But how did JJ I mean Mrs Heart know that I love animal."

**Chris.**

"Harvey was talking to her when he was unpacking boxes in your mom's new flat."

H.

"Come here Gem your gorgrues little thing."

**Chris.**

"You look dreadful are you eating and sleeping properly.

**H.**

(Starting to cry.)

"No I can't sleep and I can't keep anything down."

"What's wrong with me?"

**Mary Beth had pulled H close to her and Chris had hold of H's hand.**

**Alice and Gem went into the garden so Chris and Mary Beth could talk to H.**

**Mary Beth.**

"Nothing's wrong with you and all you need is a good night's sleep."

**Alice and Gem had come back into the living room through the patio doors.**

**Alice.**

"Mom do you want me to give you and Chris some time with H?"

**Mary Beth.**

"I tell you what Alice you could take Gem for a walk and get some pizzas for tea."

**Chris.**

"That's a good idea."

"If you See Mrs Heart can you tell her that H ok but very tearful."

**Mary Beth.**

Thank you Alice Love.

**Alice.**

"See you in a bit."

**H**

"Bye Alice and thank you for saving me."

"Thank you Mary Beth and you too Chris for saving me and for helping me get through this."

**Chris.**

"Not a problem H."

"Drink your tea it will make you feel better."

"Mary Beth and I will wash the pots up for you."

**Mary Beth.**

"Just sit here and relax com'on Chris let get those pots washed up."

"H would you like another cup of tea when we finish washing up.

**H**

"Yes please.

**Chris and Mary Beth went into the kitchen to wash up and make a cup of tea and coffee to have with H in the Living room.**

**Mary Beth could hear the loud cry that H had made.**

**Mary Beth had rushed back into the living room to see what had happed.**

**Chris shortly followed with the tray of hot drinks that she had made.**

**Mary Beth.**

" H as something happened are you in any pain?

**H.**

(Trying to breathe as she talking and she was crying too)

"Sorry for worrying you"

"I've just had really bad flashback they seem to be getting worse."

**Mary Beth. **

"Let's make you more comfy and take a deep breath in and out nice and slowly."

**Mary Beth had told H to lay down on the sofa so Mary Beth could wrap a blanket around her and had lifted her head so she could put a cushion a back of H's head.**

**Chris.**

"Mary Beth you want me to call the doctor?"

**Mary Beth.**

"No need to call the doc Chris."

**H.**

(Crying and blowing her noise.)

"I'm really sorry."

**Mary Beth.**

"Oh flower you haven't got any nothing to be sorry for."

**Chris.**

(Doing her no-nonsense hard cop routine.)

Now! Listen to me none of this is your fault."

**Mary Beth.**

"Sounds like Alice back and it looks like Harv is with her."

**Harvey.**

(Kissing Chris on the cheek.

"Hi Chris."

**Chris.**

"Hi Harv."

**Harvey.**

(Giving Mary Beth a kiss on the lips.)

"Hi babe."

"How's the patient doing?"

**Mary Beth.**

"She starving and tried."

**Harvey.**

"Well instead of us having pizza I made everyone one of my club sandwiches."

**Mary had waved to Harv to sit down Alice was sat on a bean bag in front of the sofa with Gem beside her.**

**Chris was at next to H who was laid on the sofa.**

**Harv had made some room for Mary Beth to sit next to him.**

**Alice.**

"Don't forget the dvd pap that we brought round."

**Harvey.**

(passing the dvd to Alice.)

"Not at all Alice love."

**Chris.**

" H would like to say something?"

**H.**

"A true friend never gives up looking for you till they bring you home safe and sound."

**Alice. **

"That's right you more then a friend H."

"You part of the family."

**Mary Beth.**

"You know that you want be a lone at this difficult time."

**Chris.**

"I'll drink to that."

"What about this dvd are we going to watch it?"

**Alice.**

"I forgot about it."

**H.**

"Alice is it Mama Mia the movie."

**Alice. **

"H my sweet it is and I know how much you love it."

**Alice had pressed the play button and the movie started to play.**

**H knowing that her adopted family that will help and support her though this difficult time.**

**The End.**

**Please reveiw my story and let me what you think.**

**there will be a follow up to story to come.**


End file.
